Problem: $ -0.08\% \div 2\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.00077 \div 0.02 $ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{7}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${7}\div2={3}\text{ or }2\times{3} = {6}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{17}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${17}\div2={8}\text{ or }2\times{8} = {16}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div2={5}\text{ or }2\times{5} = {10}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.00077 \div 0.02 = -0.0385$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.0385 = -3.85\%$